<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Королева роя by Shamanka_Ingrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630764">Королева роя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid'>Shamanka_Ingrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#верь_в_Дорогу [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, M/M, Road Trips, Romance, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дорога между мирами любит подбрасывать сюрпризы — как приятные, так и не очень.<br/>Герои попадают в ловушку и выбираются из нее, находят маяк и хорошего друга, а еще им приходится расследовать мистическое преступление.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#верь_в_Дорогу [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Шепет, человеку, который верит в Границу Миров и любит Дорогу.<br/>Шиди, без которого ничего бы не было. Спасибо тебе.<br/>---<br/>Примечания:<br/>Дорога/Трасса соединяет множество миров, но путешествовать по ней могут не все.<br/>— Барьер — преграда, отделяющая один участок Дороги от другого. Некоторые участки полностью изолированы, другие — связаны с прилегающими мирами при помощи съездов (аналогично съездам с автомагистрали).<br/>— Ракхаду — человек или другое разумное существо, которое умеет пересекать барьеры и благодаря этому перемещаться между мирами. Слово rakhaḍu означает "бродяга" (язык гуджарати). Обычно ограничены всего несколькими мирами (от 2-3 до 10). Часто становятся торговцами.<br/>— Силге(й)р — независимый профессиональный охотник на нечисть, путешествующий по Дороге. Неверное произношение гэльского "sealgair" (охотник), которое закрепилось в унилингве. В большинстве случаем силгейры перемещаются по Дороге всегда в одном направлении, то есть, однажды пересекая барьер, уже не могут вернуться ни в мир, из которого только что ушли, ни в предыдущие. Зато вперед могут ехать сколько угодно.<br/>— Инквизиция — достаточно мутная межмировая организация с неясными целями. Известно, что инквизиторы, в числе прочего, часто занимаются расследованием преступлений на Дороге и в связанных с ней мирах, урегулированием конфликтов, возникающих из-за взаимодействия миров, охраной редких видов животных, случайно попадающих из одного мира в другой. Инквизиторы и подчиненные им силовые подразделения перемещаются по мирам и участкам Дороги по своей собственной сети, но принципы ее работы хранятся в секрете.</p><p>Приятного чтения!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Третьи сутки вдоль Трассы тянулась мышино-серая муть. Ни привычных съездов, ни барьеров, никакого ландшафта, только туманное клубящееся ничто, и даже обочины по краю почти не было:  так, узкая полоска в ладонь — уже, чем шины байка. В прошлый раз, когда они остановились передохнуть на этом краешке, их едва не снесла промчавшаяся на полной скорости фура. Лицо обдало горячим воздухом, от ударной волны Деррен качнулся в сторону этой серости, задел рукой — и тут же дернулся назад, едва не угодив под фуру. Его с трудом удержал Айт:<br/>— Ты чего?<br/>— Пакость какая, — скривился Деррен, вытирая руку о штаны, хотя на ней ничего не было. — Держись от нее подальше.<br/>— Ладно, как скажешь, — серьезно кивнул тот.<br/>С тех пор он гнал вперед, не останавливаясь, только иногда снижал скорость, чтобы не пропустить съезд. А их все так же не было, как и встречного транспорта.<br/>Деррен чувствовал, как напряжен Айт, ощущал его усталость, как свою собственную, и тихонько молился, чтобы они выбрались из этой ловушки. Это определенно была ловушка Дороги, какая-то бесконечная петля. Деррен о таких даже не слышал, но мало ли о чем он не слышал. На Дороге бывает всякое.<br/>Байк опасно качнулся, и Айт с трудом выровнял его. Деррен тут же похлопал его по левому плечу — условный знак, что нужно немедленно остановиться. Айт снизил скорость, приткнулся на условном подобии обочины, понял щиток шлема и недовольно спросил:<br/>— Что такое?<br/>Его лицо осунулось, под глазами залегли черные круги.<br/>— Это я должен спрашивать. Ты что, засыпаешь?<br/>— Я пока держусь. Надо ехать дальше, иначе нам крышка. Кто-то или что-то хочет столкнуть нас туда… Да твою ж мать! — крикнул он, запрыгивая в седло, — Рен, быстрее!<br/>Едва Деррен сел сзади и крепко обхватил руками талию напарника, как тот рванул с места. Сзади их уже догоняла очередная… святые Хранители, это вообще что?<br/>Он снова оглянулся через плечо. Даже не фура. Эта хрень заполнила собой всю ширину дорожного полотна и двигалась с невозможной скоростью.<br/>— Так не бывает, — думал Деррен. — Не должно быть. Черт, да она бы загорелась от сопротивления воздуха!<br/>Деррен по прозвищу Птица был фейри, и вещи, которых “не бывает” не должны были его удивлять. Тем более на Дороге, где, как известно, возможно вообще все.<br/>Но ему очень хотелось жить и очень не хотелось верить в возможность собственной смерти. Их с Айтом смерти, хотя Айт как раз был чистокровным человеком, возмутительно уязвимым. Поэтому он твердил “так не должно быть”, словно эта беспомощная мольба могла их спасти.<br/>Заостренная морда гигантского бронированного грузовика с непропорционально маленьким, полностью затемненным блистером в передней части, была уже совсем близко.<br/>— Ну пожалуйста! — отчаянно крикнул он вслух. — Я хочу его спасти! Я готов платить!<br/>И словно в ответ на его предложение справа в сплошной серой толще что-то блеснуло. Он прищурился: не показалось ли?<br/>Золотая искра блеснула снова. И еще раз.<br/>Деррен торопливо постучал два раза по правому плечу Айта, вытянул руку вперед и указал большим пальцем направо.<br/>Айт продолжал гнать вперед. Он не верил золотому огоньку. Может, и правда не стоило ему верить, но был ли у них выбор? От хищной бронированной дуры, повисшей у них на хвосте, исходил ощутимый жар.<br/>Наконец Айт тоже не выдержал напряжения: попытавшись напоследок выжать из байка хоть немного больше скорости, слегка увеличил разрыв и на вираже направил мотоцикл прямо в серую неизвестность.<br/>Там могло быть что угодно: обрыв, лес, овраги… или ничего. Или стена и мгновенная смерть…<br/>Но под байком оказалось старое шоссе, о которое громко шуршали протекторы, над горизонте — догорающий закат и черно-белая башня. Золотой свет горел на ее вершине, словно фонарь маяка.<br/>Собственно, это и был маяк, белый с черными полосами. Только стоял он посреди степи. К маяку приткнулась серая коробка из стекла и бетона, рядом — три бензоколонки.<br/>Заправочная станция, значит. На вывеске слева была изображен силуэт серой гончей, а справа — тускло светящиеся буквы незнакомого языка.<br/>Айт сбавил ход и подъехал к станции. Едва стянув шлем и поставив байк на подножку, с силой прижал Деррена к себе.<br/>Тот не возражал. После пережитого ужаса ему нужно было ощутить это — как сильно он нужен Айту. Как сильно Айт нужен ему. Какой он живой и теплый. Как страшно его потерять.<br/>— Кажется, выбрались, — выдохнул Айт прямо ему в губы. — Каким богам возносить хвалу?<br/>— Не уверен, что богам, — покачал головой Деррен. — Я… кое-что пообещал. Вот только не знаю, кому именно.<br/>— Рен?<br/>— Пойдем, выясним.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>В приземистой коробке станции помещались магазинчик и крошечная закусочная на три столика. Колокольчик на входе звякнул, и за стойкой с пивными кранами тотчас материализовалась крохотная старушка весьма примечательной внешности: маленькая, смуглая, в веселенькой черно-розовой майке с принтом из веселых человечков. Голые морщинистые руки и вырез майки почти целиком покрывал сложный татуированный узор. Карие глаза смотрели цепко.<br/>— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Деррен.<br/>— И вам, силгейры, — кивнула она. — Работу ищете или так зашли?<br/>— От работы мы не отказываемся, — Деррен не стал уточнять, что они не совсем охотники. — А у вас есть?<br/>— От ужина наверняка тоже, а? Садитесь. Сейчас принесу. А потом и про дела поговорим.  <br/>Айт принюхался:<br/>— Чили?<br/>— Точно, малыш, — улыбнулась старушка и скрылась за неприметной дверью позади стойки.<br/>— Какая занятная дама, — сказал Деррен. Айт согласно кивнул.<br/>На Дороге обычных людей почти не встретишь, но даже среди необычных хозяйка станции выделялась. Да, именно хозяйка, а не наемная работница: она держалась свободно и независимо, и с первых минут было заметно, что ей нравится находиться здесь, встречать посетителей, задавать ни к чему не обязывающие вопросы и слушать истории, такие разные и такие похожие друг на друга.<br/>Хозяйка поставила на столик две исходящие паром глубокие тарелки. Выглядело это варево в красных тонах не особенно привлекательно, зато потрясающе пахло. Деррен зачерпнул немного ложкой, подул на нее, попробовал…<br/>— П… простите, — прохрипел он, — можно мне воды?<br/>Старушка фыркнула и нацедила из пивного крана бокал светлого:<br/>— Держи, глупышка. Какой ты у нас нежный, оказывается.<br/>Блюдо было ужасно острым. Айт забеспокоился:<br/>— Эй, только не говори мне, что никогда не пробовал чили кон карне!<br/>Деррен глотнул холодного пива, подождал немного и выдохнул:<br/>— Где бы я его попробовал, по-твоему? На Дороге нас пока ничем подобным не кормили.<br/>— Черт… Рен, прости. Я должен был предупредить. Как ты?<br/>— Ничего, пройдет. Но… простите, хозяйка, у вас нет чего-нибудь без перца? Мне очень жаль, я заплачу за блюдо, но доесть не смогу. Не обижайтесь.<br/>— Ладно уж, что с тобой поделаешь. Сейчас.<br/>— Я доем, — вмешался Айт, который с довольным видом хомячил этот огненный ужас. — Очень вкусно.<br/>— Ты никогда не говорил, что так сильно любишь острое, — заметил Деррен.<br/>Тот пожал плечами:<br/>— Не приходилось к слову.<br/>Вскоре на столике возникли второй бокал пива — для Айта, который уже прикончил свою порцию чили и принялся за вторую тарелку, — и вареные макароны с сосисками.<br/>— Ну, так лучше?<br/>— Да, спасибо большое! — горячо поблагодарил Деррен. — Кстати, как вас называть?<br/>— Сиху, — ответила хозяйка. — Просто Сиху и на “ты”. Кто посмеет добавить “тетушка”, тот больно получит по ушам.<br/>— Договорились. Я Деррен, — представился он, — а это Айт. Расскажешь, что за работа?<br/>Сиху неспешно налила еще один бокал пива, отпила немного:<br/>— Да я сама толком не знаю. Проезжал тут один мутный тип, оставил записку, только в ней ничего не понятно. Сроду такого языка не видела. Только и смогла от него добиться, что съезд где-то за большим мостом. Как раз вам по пути.<br/>— А мост правда существует? — спросил Айт.<br/>Мосты на Трассе встречались очень редко — неизвестно, почему.<br/>— Сама не видела, я по Дороге не езжу. Но ракхаду про него говорили.  <br/>Хозяйка полистала лежащий на стойке толстенный гроссбух и наконец нашла листок бумаги.<br/>— Вот, смотрите, может вы разберете, что тут нацарапано.<br/>— Это иероглифы! — авторитетно заявил Айт.<br/>— О, и ты можешь их прочитать?<br/>— Неа. Я выучил штук двадцать в детстве, бабушка заставила. Но тут все слишком сложные. Хотя вот это вроде “гора”…<br/>Деррен вздохнул:<br/>— Кажется, придется разбираться на месте.<br/>— Первый раз что ли, — беспечно отмахнулся Айт. — Разберемся.<br/>То есть, он не возражал против того, чтобы взяться за эту работу. Вот и хорошо. Долги следовало платить, особенно такие. Записка эта точно появилась у Сиху неслучайно — скорее, специально дожидалась их. Может быть, и ловушка на Дороге была расставлена именно с этой целью.<br/>Кстати…<br/>— Сиху, ты не слышала о петле Дороги поблизости? Очень неприятная такая петля. Хрен из нее выберешься. И вокруг все серое.<br/>Хозяйка покачала головой:<br/>— Нет. Это плохая новость. Я предупрежу, кого надо. То-то вы такие взъерошенные были, как приехали.  <br/>— Да уж, — вздохнул Деррен. — А маяк, он давно тут?<br/>— Какой еще маяк? — удивилась Сиху. Очень натурально удивилась.<br/>— Ну, который снаружи. Полосатый такой. Он раньше станции появился?<br/>— Парень, ты случайно головой не ударился? — сочувственно спросила хозяйка. — Нет тут никакого маяка. Мы на Трассе, а не в море.<br/>— Но, — Деррен растерянно посмотрел на Айта. — Там ведь был маяк? Ты тоже его видел?<br/>— Видел, — кивнул Айт. — Я на его свет и поехал.<br/>— Вы про вышку, что ли? Вышка у нас есть, для связи. Я же заказы для магазина по телефону делаю.<br/>— Маяк, надо же… — буркнула она едва слышно. — Полосатый. Чего только не сочинят.<br/>Деррену стало неловко и немного неприятно. Ему понравилась Сиху, она казалась искренней, но сейчас как будто закрылась и стала напоминать обычную ворчливую старушенцию, только с экзотической внешностью. Может, ей просто нельзя говорить с посетителями о маяке? Мало ли на Трассе негласных запретов и правил.<br/>Ну что же… Все равно они сюда больше не вернутся.<br/>— Большое спасибо за ужин и информацию, Сиху. Нам пора. Сколько мы должны?<br/>— Еда бесплатно, — так же ворчливо отозвалась она. — Деньги возьму только за бензин, если будете заправляться. Но он дорогой у нас.<br/>— Ничего страшного, не обеднеем.<br/>Они расплатились и попрощались.<br/>— Удачи вам, — отозвалась Сиху. — Малыш, если захочешь еще чили, приезжай.<br/>— Спасибо, но это вряд ли, — улыбнулся Айт. — Ты же знаешь, такие, как мы, не возвращаются. Дорога всегда ведет в одном направлении.<br/>— А ты не загадывай. Мало ли, что бывает.<br/>— Ладно, — не стал спорить он.<br/>Пока они ужинали и болтали с хозяйкой, снаружи почти совсем стемнело. Наверху, метрах в пяти, горел красный огонек. Если присмотреться, можно различить решетчатую металлическую конструкцию — действительно, обычная вышка для связи. Никаких следов черно-белого маяка с золотым фонарем.<br/>— Он точно был, — заверил его Айт, который тоже смотрел на вышку. — Полосатый, как ты и говорил.<br/>— Ну, мы хотя бы видим одно и то же. Это радует, — вздохнул Деррен. — Поехали?<br/>— Ага. Сейчас, заправимся только.<br/>Двойная порция чили подействовала на Айта ободряюще, и он уже снова готов был ехать куда угодно, хотя поспать бы ему не помешало, по мнению Деррена.<br/>Мотоцикл на малом ходу подкатил к бензоколонке. Заполнив бак, Айт надел шлем и уселся в седле поудобнее. Деррен уже привычно устроился сзади, обняв его за талию.<br/>Айт включил фару и вырулил на Дорогу. Под колесами зашумело старое выщербленное покрытие. Над правым плечом поднялась большая, в красноватом мареве, надкушенная луна.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мост действительно был — не очень большой, судя по тем фрагментам металлических ферм, которые выхватила из темноты фара: небо к тому времени затянули низкие облака, и луна канула в них бесследно. Была ли под мостом какая-нибудь река, оставалось непонятным. Если была, то это должна быть весьма любопытная речка: пересекающая несколько миров, как Дорога.<br/>Изначально ночное зрение у Деррена было значительно острее, чем у людей, но чем дальше они продвигались по Дороге, тем меньше в нем оставалось сидского, о чем он совершенно не жалел.<br/>Айт притормозил и остановился на обочине, погасив фару и давая глазам привыкнуть к темноте.<br/>— По-моему, там барьер, — сказал он. — Посередине моста.<br/>Барьеров Деррен не видел, и даже не был уверен, что сможет пересечь хоть один из них самостоятельно. А вот Айт их даже издалека чувствовал.<br/>— С ним какая-то проблема?<br/>— Да нет, с ним как раз никаких проблем, но ты ведь хотел взять ту работу, которая в записке? Сиху сказала: съезд за мостом. Мы до него никак не доберемся, барьер раньше.<br/>Пересечение барьера на Дороге означало мгновенный переход в другой мир. По ту сторону, скорее всего, уже не будет никакого моста. И никакого съезда — надобность в нем отпадет.<br/>— Ну, у нас же все равно нет выбора? Перед мостом съездов нет, так что придется ехать вперед. Значит, так и нужно.<br/>— Ладно, вперед так вперед.</p><p>Отборные ругательства на трех языках (два родных плюс унилингва) Деррен услышал даже сквозь два шлема — свой и Айта.<br/>По ту сторону барьера еще светило вечернее солнце и тоже был мост, но какой! Веревочный пешеходный мостик, не рассчитанный на то, чтобы на него невесть откуда на полной скорости выпрыгивал байк с двумя пассажирами, раскачивался, что твои качели. Хлипкие доски под колесами, казалось, вот-вот разлетятся в труху.<br/>— Твою зеленую кошку! — заорал Айт и прибавил газу. — Рен, держись!<br/>Оглядываться назад было страшно, поэтому Деррен смотрел вперед, через плечо Айта, пока мотоцикл не выбрался на пыльный проселок.<br/>Сначала они подождали, пока уляжется пыль, и немного отдышались, а потом пошли посмотреть на то, что было под веревочным мостом.<br/>Он, кстати, уцелел, хотя все еще раскачивался. Внизу, метрах в двадцати, тек мутный поток неизвестной глубины.<br/>— Хорошо бы мы летели, — сказал Деррен и передернул плечами.<br/>— Больше. Никогда. Никаких. Мостов. — раздельно сказал Айт и потянулся к нему, как совсем недавно, после того, как они счастливо избежали участи быть раздавленными огромной бронированной хренью.<br/>Что-то слишком часто в последнее время случаются подобные вещи. Не то чтобы Деррену не нравилось обнимать Айта, но пообниматься можно было и без угрозы для жизни. Что-что, а против обнимашек и поцелуев тот никогда не возражал. Скорее наоборот — выражал свои чувства спонтанно, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на офигевших случайных свидетелей. Порой Деррену даже приходилось напоминать ему, что во многих мирах к двум целующимся мужчинам относятся не очень благожелательно, а то и вовсе враждебно. Айт обычно отмахивался, что это не его проблемы: дескать, не нравится — пусть не смотрят. Удивительная для смертного широта взглядов и независимость от чьего-то мнения.<br/>Пейзаж выглядел довольно архаично: невысокие горы, поросшие зеленью, веревочный мостик, с которого они чуть не свалились. На другом берегу среди деревьев угадывалось строение из серого камня — кумирня или небольшой храм. И никаких признаков технологической цивилизации — ни проводов, ни антенн, ни шума автомобилей.<br/>В таких мирах они старались не слишком пугать селян, раскатывая на “железном демоне”, да и дорог подходящих, как правило, не было. Приходилось топать на своих двоих, в лучшем случае — на какой-нибудь местной повозке. Байк оставляли где-нибудь в лесу, накрыв чехлом и замаскировав ветками.<br/>— Пойдем переоденемся, спрячем мотоцикл и поищем ночлег, радость моя, — сказал Деррен, погладив Айта по спине. — Думаю, тут скоро как раз настанет вечер. Тебе нужно выспаться.<br/>— Тебе тоже.<br/>— Да, и мне не помешает, но я пока еще не настолько... человек. Я меньше устаю. И не сидел за рулем все это время.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда на горы опускается тьма, Ризу идет в деревню.<br/>Поступь ее легка, узкие ступни не касаются земли, тонкие сухие руки не задевают мокрых от ночной росы ветвей. Длинные пепельные волосы слегка развеваются, а над головой вьются мириады серых точек.<br/>Королева неспешно движется по улице, рой следует за ней послушным шлейфом. “Живым” — хотелось бы сказать ей, но пчелы мертвы, как и она сама.  <br/>Мертвая королева мертвого роя.<br/>Таири была живой, только Таири больше нет. Нет ее жемчужного смеха, рассыпавшегося брызгами водопада по мокрым валунам, нет ее теплой улыбки и звонкого голоса. Ее рой погиб, но мертвые пчелы откликнулись на зов. Теперь они сопровождают свою новую королеву.<br/>Ризу неслышно идет по улице — собаки не замечают ее и не поднимают шума, только черно-белая кошка на одной из крыш топорщит хвост и сердито шипит. Никто ее, конечно, не слышит: люди привыкли доверять собакам, а не кошкам.<br/>Люди такие глупые.</p><p>Она останавливается у затянутого рисовой бумагой окна. Просто стоит и смотрит, как серые пчелы, похожие на комочки пыли, начинают одна за другой ударяться о бумагу, издавая звонкий барабанный стук.<br/>Сначала ничего не происходит.<br/>Потом бумага поднимается, и появляется человеческое лицо.<br/>А потом раздается полный ужаса крик.<br/>Да, Ризу сейчас выглядит довольно устрашающе: она видела свое новое отражение в озере. Но сейчас она не сожалеет о том, что превратилась в иссушенную мумию. Тем лучше. Он должен бояться.<br/>На крик начинают сбегаться люди с фонарями. Дождавшись, пока толпа станет погуще, Ризу медленно поднимает руку, указывая пальцем на человека в окне.<br/>Ее мертвое горло не способно издавать звуки. Человеческая речь больше недоступна ей. Все, что ей осталось — медленные, неуклюжие жесты.<br/>Человек в окне знает, в чем его обвиняет мертвая королева роя. Рано или поздно Ризу заставит его сказать правду.<br/>Она медленно поворачивается, чтобы уйти обратно на гору, и тогда замечает двоих чужаков у ворот, в странной одежде и со странными прическами.<br/>От них исходит угроза, но Ризу некогда думать о том, кто они такие. Сейчас она должна уйти, чтобы следующей ночью вернуться вновь.<br/>Рой бросается в сторону людей, даже не задевая, но толпа испуганно отшатывается, слышен визг. И только чужак с короткими волосами вскидывает руку и ловит в кулак одну из ее серых слуг.<br/>Это плохо, но Ризу предпочитает пожертвовать пчелой и убраться поскорее. Кто знает, на что еще способны эти двое.<br/>Когда нужно, она способна двигаться очень быстро, так же быстро, как пчелиный рой. Ризу покидает деревню и устремляется вверх по склону.</p><p>***</p><p>— Это действительно были пчелы? Я не слышал никаких звуков, — Деррен взял руку Айта в свои. — Оно тебя не укусило?<br/>— Нет. Вообще не шевелится.<br/>— Покажи.<br/>— Потом. Свет плохой, а нашего фонаря они испугаются, — Айт кивнул на местных.<br/>— Ладно, ты прав. Эй, дружище, — Деррен обратился к толмачу на унилингве. — Что там причитал этот парень?<br/>С толмачом им повезло. Оказалось, что в городке в полусотне миль отсюда есть нормальный съезд с Трассы — видимо, тот самый, что по словам Сиху должен был находиться за мостом. А где есть Трасса — там аборигенам приходится очень быстро осваивать новый язык, чтобы не дать ракхаду себя облапошить и прибыльно вести дела. В таких местах сразу начинается миграция молодежи, вот и этот парнишка подался в город на заработки, довольно быстро наловчился болтать на унилингве и стал работать подавальщиком в лапшичной. Раз в год он приезжал навестить родителей, привозил им часть заработанных денег и подарки. Звали парнишку Сота.<br/>— Говорит, что эта дрянь его преследует, и он не знает, почему, — вкратце объяснил Сота.<br/>— Что, правда? — скептически поинтересовался Айт. — У нечисти обычно есть веская причина так себя вести.<br/>— Да кто ж его знает, — вздохнул толмач. — Я только вчера в деревню вернулся, мне еще не все сплетни рассказали. Но эта… этот призрак… как-то знакомо выглядит.<br/>— Ты ее узнал?<br/>— Не совсем. Завтра поспрашиваю, что тут у них творится.<br/>“У них”, вот как. Похоже, возвращаться насовсем в свою родную деревню Сота не собирался: судя по его речи, он больше не отождествлял себя с местными.<br/>— Это было бы очень кстати, — кивнул Деррен. — Ладно, пойдемте досыпать. Представление, по-моему, окончено.</p><p>Гостиницы или постоялого двора в деревушке не было, так что с Сотой им повезло вдвойне — предприимчивый парнишка быстренько разместил чужаков в родительском доме. Не бесплатно, но Деррена с Айтом это вполне устроило.<br/>— Не боишься пускать в дом неизвестно кого? — спросил Айт.<br/>— Я, может, пока еще не очень хорошо в людях разбираюсь, но мудаков вижу сразу, — ответил Сота. — Вы на них не похожи.<br/>Таким образом, им досталась чистенькая и довольно просторная комната с мягким полом и двумя постелями прямо на этом полу. Двери, конечно, не запирались, и вообще были из бумаги, как стены и всё остальное в местных домах.<br/>Вечером, едва Сота ушел, Айт первым делом сдвинул два матраца вместе:<br/>— Мне плевать, если они зайдут и увидят, — сказал он, не дожидаясь возражений.<br/>— Боюсь, что услышат нас раньше, чем увидят, — улыбнулся Деррен.<br/>— И черт с ними. Но вообще мы сегодня спать собирались, нет? Я, по правде, уже совсем сплю. Прости, если ты на что-то рассчитывал.<br/>Айт стянул с себя условно-старинное длиннополое одеяние, которое они возили с собой как раз для таких вот архаичных миров. На фоне местных оно, конечно, все равно выделялось, но не так резко, как кожаные брюки и куртки с защитой, напоминающей не то черепаший панцирь, не то компактно сложенные вампирьи крылья. Если бы они с Айтом разгуливали в таком виде, их бы точно ни в один приличный дом не пустили.<br/>— Так и быть, прощаю, — Деррен тоже выскользнул из одежды и устроился рядом с Айтом. Глаза у того были закрыты, но даже в полусне он сразу отреагировал на прикосновение — обнял за талию и придвинулся поближе. Деррен легонько поцеловал его в макушку. — Спи. Я тоже немного устал.</p><p>Однако выспаться им не дали — среди ночи случился этот переполох с призраком, и Деррен с Айтом, конечно, тоже поспешили на место событий, чтобы увидеть все своими глазами. Сейчас, вернувшись в комнату с бумажными стенами, Айт наконец достал маленький диодный фонарик и, разжав кулак, посветил на ладонь.<br/>На руке у него лежало насекомое, похожее на пчелу, только полностью серое, без всяких полосок: серое мохнатое тельце, полупрозрачные сероватые крылья.<br/>— Мертвая серая пчела? Любопытно. Мне кажется, она уже была мертва, когда ты ее поймал, — предположил Деррен.<br/>— Да, она не пыталась шевелиться или жалить.<br/>— И летали они совершенно бесшумно. И это совершенно точно не призрак, — добавил Деррен, потрогав пальцем мертвое, но вполне реальное насекомое. — Была ли призраком та женщина, вот в чем вопрос.  <br/>— Я так понимаю, что нам в любом случае с ней разбираться. Работа, как обычно, нашла нас сама, да? — усмехнулся Айт.<br/>— Точно. Ладно, до утра есть время, давай попробуем еще немного поспать.<br/>Айт действительно быстро уснул снова — все же он сильно вымотался за последние… последнее неизвестно сколько времени: петля Дороги, визит к Сиху и вечер в деревне слились в один нескончаемый день. Деррену же не спалось, он просто лежал, обнимая Айта, и размышлял о том, что за существо могло повелевать роем. Доразмышлялся только до какой-нибудь фейри, потому что это был самый простой вариант: сидхе бывают настолько разными, почему бы и не королева мертвых пчел, в самом деле. Деррен настолько привык к тому, что любое природное явление, любое растение или животное, деталь ландшафта или предмет могут иметь персонифицированное воплощение в виде фейри, что отойти от привычного образа мыслей было непросто.<br/>Нужен был рациональный человеческий взгляд. Удивительным образом смертные, с их пристрастием к логике и механике, одновременно очень далеки от понимания мироустройства, по мнению большинства сидхе, и очень проницательны, если прислушиваться к тому меньшинству, которое живо интересуется людьми их их людскими делами.<br/>Однако носитель рационального человеческого взгляда на мир так сладко спал, что Деррен сдался и отложил свои попытки выстроить гипотезу происходящего на утро. Прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию Айта он сам не заметил, как тоже уснул.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>За мертвую пчелиную королеву спасибо Тикки Шельен<br/>http://rowan.hole.ru/music/mp3/Pchel/02-bees.mp3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Проснулся Деррен от приглушенных голосов за тонкой раздвижной дверью. Один голос был женский и принадлежал матери Соты. Женщина что-то говорила, Сота негромко отвечал ей.<br/>— Котенок... — шепотом позвал он, склонившись над ухом Айта. — Кажется, хозяева пришли нас будить.<br/>Айт поворочался, потянулся с закрытыми глазами и издал звук, больше всего похожий на кошачье мурлыканье. Прозвище "котенок" ему почему-то не нравилось, но как еще прикажете его называть, когда он по утрам натурально сонное кошачье: теплое, уютное, еще и мурлычет?   <br/>Деррен повидал немало чудес, но просыпаться рядом с Айтом было одной из самых волшебных вещей в его жизни. И если обстоятельства позволяли, он никогда не отказывал себе в маленьких утренних ритуалах, так необходимых каждому влюбленному существу, будь то человек или бессмертный фейри: в объятиях, поцелуях и прочей банальной нежной бессмыслице, удивительным образом придающей смысл каждому новому дню.   </p><p>Хозяйка оказалась не только деликатной — никто к ним в комнату так и не постучался, пока они сами не вышли, — но и избыточно гостеприимной: вместо завтрака она приготовила какое-то безумное пиршество. Айт, увидев заставленный снедью низкий столик, одобрительно присвистнул:<br/>— Вот это я понимаю — бед энд брекфаст!<br/>Низенькая худая женщина с проседью в черных, стянутых узлом волосах, очень вежливо поклонилась и что-то сердито сказала сыну.<br/>— Матушка просит прощения за то, что я взял с вас деньги за ночлег, — со вздохом сказал Сота. — Она хотела бы их вернуть...<br/>— Ни в коем случае, — перебил его Деррен, — это мы просим прощения за хлопоты и благодарим от всего сердца. Не стоило так утруждаться.<br/>— Ну почему же не стоило? — возразил Айт. — Я проголодался.<br/>Он уселся перед столиком, скрестив ноги:<br/>— Раз уж вы все равно это все наготовили, можно я начну?<br/>Деррен виновато улыбнулся и покачал головой. Хозяйка же, напротив, просияла: она поняла Айта и без перевода.<br/>За завтраком Сота поделился сплетнями:<br/>— Матушка говорит, что Ямагато-старший — ну, отец того балбеса, — послал слуг найти какого-нибудь монаха, чтобы провести ритуалы и изгнать призрака. <br/>— Ты ее не вспомнил?<br/>— Я не уверен, — Сота наморщил нос. — Очень уж она страшная. Просто... была у нас одна девчонка, сирота. На пасеке жила. Мать говорит, она пропала недавно. Только Ризу была нормальная. И все равно эта... как будто похожа на нее немного. И пчелы. Это же были пчелы? Айто-сан поймал одну, да?<br/>— Угу, — подтвердил Айт с набитым ртом. Сейчас он был больше похож на хомячка, чем на кота. Очень довольного хомячка.   <br/>Сота называл его "Айто-сан", а Деррена — "Дэрен-сан". Вчера Айт, услышав этих "санов", сказал:<br/>— Нихонцы... Теперь ясно, почему иероглифы в записке так на наши похожи.<br/>Родители Айта были иммигрантами из Сины. Точнее, отца привезли в Кэмри совсем крохой, а мать и вовсе родилась в Ньютауне. Айт говорил, что в его семье язык знала только бабушка по отцу, родители же совсем ассимилировались и на синском знали лишь несколько слов. Бабушка пыталась учить младшего внука, но непоседливому Айту было слишком скучно разбираться в написании никому не нужных закорючек — этой мороки и в школе хватало.<br/>— Потом я сильно пожалел, что не старался. Когда бабушка умерла, — признался он однажды, и больше эту тему они с Дерреном не затрагивали.<br/>— Сота, а эта Ризу — она совсем круглая сирота была, или у нее все же кто-то остался? Она что же совсем одна жила?<br/>— Да, одна. Старый Номура-сан был ее дед, он умер года три назад, но Ризу хорошо управлялась с пасекой. Мед все равно вкусный был, как у деда, вся деревня у нее покупала. Она и на ярмарку продавать возила.    <br/>Сота что-то спросил у матери. Выслушав ее ответ, перевел для гостей:<br/>— У Ризу была... да и сейчас есть дальняя родственница. В соседней деревне живет, за мостом. Если хотите, я вас отведу.<br/>Айта при упоминании моста передернуло.<br/>— Это такой веревочный мостик на западном склоне? — уточнил Деррен.<br/>— Точно!<br/>— А тебе не надоело с нами возиться? Ты же приехал родных повидать...<br/>— Не, с вами интереснее, — заявил Сота. — Скажите, а вы случайно не эти... не силгеры? Вы же с Дороги пришли?<br/>Деррен вздохнул. Отрицать было бессмысленно: по Дороге мало кто путешествует просто так. Обычно это или ракхаду-торговцы, или охотники.<br/>— Силгейры, — поправил он. — Ну, можно и так сказать.<br/>Охотниками за нечистью они себя не считали, но объяснять разницу слишком долго. <br/>— Значит, вы можете с призраком разобраться получше всяких бродячих даосов? Р-раз — и всё! Мечом, да? У вас же есть меч?<br/>Совсем еще мальчишка, что с него взять.<br/>— У нас нет меча, — спокойно сказал Айт.<br/>— И "р-раз и всё" мы пока что не будем, — добавил Деррен. Сначала разберемся, действительно ли это призрак. Проводишь нас сначала на пасеку?<br/>Сота поскучнел, но отказаться уже не мог — сам ведь напросился.<br/>— Провожу, — вздохнул он. — А вы, Дэрен-сан, совсем ничего не едите. Невкусно?<br/>— Я по утрам мало ем. Зато вот Айт смотри как старается. За нас обоих, — он не удержался от улыбки.<br/>— Не насмешничай, — надулся Айт.<br/>— Что ты, я вовсе не смеюсь. Я любуюсь.</p><p> </p><p>В гору уходила хорошо утоптанная широкая тропа. Вскоре от нее ответвилась другая, и Сота свернул на нее. <br/>— А что там? — спросил Деррен, кивнув в сторону основной тропы. <br/>— Кумирня духа горы. <br/>— Любопытно. Заглянем на обратном пути? <br/>— Если хотите, конечно, а чего не заглянуть, — пожал плечами их проводник и переводчик. Айт согласно кивнул. <br/>Тропа привела на просторное подворье, которое все еще выглядело ухоженным, хотя последняя хозяйка его исчезла, по словам селян, несколько недель назад. Правда, во дворе так и сям валялись обломанные ветки с пожухшими листьями и солома с крыши. <br/>— У вас недавно была буря? — спросил Деррен.<br/>— Да, матушка говорила, на прошлой неделе, — подтвердил Сота. <br/>Деррен на всякий случай громко крикнул пару раз, но никто не отозвался. <br/>В доме было пусто и довольно чисто, не считая неизбежно скопившейся пыли. Очаг давно выстыл, но утварь в полном порядке, никакой поломанной мебели или разбросанных вещей. <br/>— Здесь как-то слишком прибрано, — заметил Айт. <br/>— Ты прав. Мне кажется, Ризу не собиралась возвращаться домой. Выяснить бы еще, куда она отправилась...<br/>Сота этого, конечно, знать не мог. Да и вряд ли кто-то другой мог, учитывая, что девчонка жила на отшибе совершенно одна. <br/>— Не припоминаешь, у нее были животные? <br/>— В смысле, скотина, что ли? Ослик был, Ризу на нем мед возила на продажу. <br/>— А кошка или собака? <br/>— Ни разу не видел, — пожал плечами Сота. — Но я к ней заходил редко. Если матушка за медом посылала.<br/>Ясли были пусты, однако никаких следов грабежа, как и в доме. <br/>Они обогнули дом, чтобы посмотреть на пасеку: несколько рядов круглых деревянных бочонков, крытых соломой — словно маленькая деревня. Там тоже было тихо и пусто, ни движения, ни звука. <br/>Айт приподнял одну соломенную “крышу”, заглянул внутрь:<br/>— Тут внутри эти… как их… соты? А пчел нет. <br/>Они тщательно проверили все ульи, но картина везде была одинаковой: пчелы явно покинули свое обиталище. <br/>— Так она призрак или нет? — нетерпеливо спросил Сота. <br/>— Пока трудно сказать, — Деррен машинально потер пальцами ухо. — Душа может превратиться в неупокоенного призрака, если человека постигла насильственная смерть. Тогда он может искать справедливости, пытаться указать на убийцу. <br/>— Думаете, Нобуя мог ее… Да не, он же просто дурень, — перебил сам себя Сота. — Зачем ему убивать Ризу?<br/>— Ты его хорошо знаешь? Вы друзья?<br/>— С ним? Ну вот еще, — фыркнул Сота. — Кому он нужен, папенькин сынок. <br/>— Расскажи о нем подробнее, пожалуйста, — попросил Деррен.  — Что он за человек? <br/>— Да просто ленивый балбес. Отец с матерью ему во всем потакают, а сам он даже читать еле выучился. У Ямагато есть земля, наемные работники, не бедствует. Его сыну все это достанется за так, вот он и не напрягается. И смазливый, девкам нравится. Только дурак, дальше своего носа не видит. <br/>— Значит, причин желать смерти девушке с пасеки у него вроде бы нет… Понятно. <br/>— Понятно, что ничего не понятно, — буркнул Айт. <br/>— Мы только начали, — улыбнулся Деррен. — Пойдемте, посмотрим кумирню. Что там, статуя? <br/>— Ага, — подвердил Сота. —  Красивая такая. </p><p>Статуя действительно была замечательная: талантливый резчик хорошо передал мягкие черты лица и теплую улыбку девушки. Правда, она совсем потемнела, а одна рука богини была отбита и валялась рядом. За исключением руки, вокруг самой статуи было довольно чисто, но никаких свежих подношений. Обломанные ветки и листья — следы недавней бури — валялись вокруг в радиусе пяти-шести футов. Словно у того, кто пытался навести порядок, не хватило сил убирать все это дальше. <br/>— Да что такое? — чуть не со слезами на глазах спросил Сота. — Кто ей руку отбил? Что тут вообще происходит? Она же всегда стояла вся в цветах… <br/>— Давно ты здесь был? — спросил Деррен. <br/>— Как приезжал домой в прошлый раз. Три луны назад.  И она была в порядке. <br/>— Надо расспросить твою матушку, давно ли статуя в таком состоянии. <br/>— Рен, посмотри-ка, — позвал Айт. <br/>Он поднял с земли отломанную руку статуи из серо-коричневого камня — на сколе он был светлее. В руке девушка держала цветок, а в его серединке, если присмотреться…<br/>— Потрясающее мастерство! — выдохнул Деррен. <br/>Лепестки полураскрытого цветка были вырезаны с особой тщательностью, но самой интересной деталью была сидящая в сердцевине пчела. <br/>— Третья. Что-то слишком много пчёл, — Айт аккуратно положил руку Духа Горы обратно к ногам статуи. <br/>Первой была пойманная им ночью мертвая пчела из роя. Вторая… второй на самом деле не было, зато была целая пустая пасека с исчезнувшей хозяйкой. <br/>— Придется последить за этим… Нобуей.<br/>Деррен согласно кивнул. <br/>— Пойдем, поговорим с родственницей. </p><p>Женщина была двоюродной теткой Ризу по матери — еще довольно молодая, но явно измученная тяжелой работой и шумным потомством: двое близнецов носились по двору и орали, младенец в колыбели тоже постоянно требовал внимания, так что разговор вышел обрывочный. <br/>— Она привела осла и попросила присмотреть. Сказала, что вернется недели через две, — сообщила женщина.  <br/>— Когда это было? — уточнил Деррен. <br/>— Не помню. Может, три недели тому. Или четыре…<br/>— Вас не удивило, что она до сих пор не забрала ослика? <br/>Женщина посмотрела на Деррена усталым взглядом:<br/>— Мне некогда об этом думать. Своих забот хватает. <br/>— И то верно, — Деррен поморщился от очередного воинственного вопля в исполнении дуэта близнецов. — Спасибо вам. <br/>Женщина пожала плечами и вернулась к кухонным заботам. <br/>На обратном пути Деррен сказал, оглядываясь по сторонам:<br/>— Вы заметили, что здесь как-то более... зелено? <br/>— Матушка говорила, что у них дождя давно не было, — добавил Сота. — А здесь, похоже, дожди шли. <br/>— Довольно странно. Деревни же совсем недалеко друг от друга. <br/>Впереди снова был злополучный мост, и перспектива пересекать его второй раз за день ни Айта, ни Деррена совершенно не воодушевляла. Один только Сота беспечно шагал впереди и напевал простенькую песенку. <br/>Деррен задержался перед тем, как ступить на мост, и Айт ободряюще погладил его по руке, пользуясь тем, что Сота на них не оглядывается. <br/>— Больше мы сюда точно не полезем, — тихо сказал он. <br/>— Надеюсь, — отозвался Деррен. — Ей нечего делать на этой стороне. Нужно будет поговорить с семьей Ямагато — если, конечно, они захотят разговаривать. “Призрак”, как я понимаю, приходит не впервые. <br/>— Проследить за ними ночью в любом случае придется. </p><p>Ямагато-старший был крепким мужчиной лет сорока, с широкоскулым лицом и тяжелым взглядом.  Сперва он заинтересовался — Сота представил своих гостей как “охотников на нечисть” в вольном переводе на местный язык (насколько именно вольном, оставалось лишь догадываться).<br/>— Вы можете уничтожить призрака? Я заплачу, — сказал он.<br/>— Для начала мы хотели бы разобраться, призрак ли это вообще и почему он досаждает вашему сыну, — начал Деррен. Сота перевел его слова, и Ямагато сразу потерял интерес к чужакам.<br/>— Если не можете — убирайтесь. <br/>— Может, мы все-таки сможем помочь? Я не требую от вас денег, — сказал Деррен и тут же получил тычок под ребра от практичного Айта, но продолжил, — Просто расскажите вкратце, давно ли это началось? <br/>— Убирайтесь, — повторил Ямагато, сощурив глаза, и им ничего не оставалось, как уйти подобру-поздорову. <br/>Деррен вздохнул: <br/>— Что ж, придем, когда стемнеет. Думаю, призрак должен снова появиться. Вчера мы ее спугнули, но у нее есть какая-то цель, так что вряд ли она отступится. Сота, ты не мог пока  бы разузнать кое-что? Чужакам твои земляки не доверяют, но с тобой, я надеюсь, будут откровеннее. Да и у тебя дела, наверное, есть, а ты все время с нами проводишь. </p><p>Снарядив единственного в округе человека, говорившего на унилингве, собирать сведения, они остались без переводчика, так что разговаривать с местными больше не было смысла. Тяжеловато все-таки работать в мирах без технологий и связи...<br/>Деррен усмехнулся своим мыслям: фейри, который стал зависим от человеческой техники. “У моей судьбы занятное чувство юмора”. <br/>— Чему улыбаешься? — спросил Айт. <br/>— Подумал, что хорошо бы сейчас коммуникатор заработал. Совсем очеловечился. <br/>— А давай проверим? Вдруг и правда заработает? — оживился Айт. <br/>— Не думаю, но делать все равно нечего.<br/>Комм они оставили в лесу вместе с мотоциклом. Аппарат был рассчитан как на высокотехнологичные миры, так и на совсем примитивную радиосвязь, из-за этой комбинации он был довольно громоздким, и таскать его с собой становилось все сложнее. “Волшебный рюкзак” Деррена — один из немногих захваченных с Той стороны артефактов, — вмещал в себя все меньше вещей. Сидская магия понемногу ослабевала буквально с каждой милей Дороги. <br/>Айт убрал ветки, которыми они прикрыли байк, приподнял чехол, достал и включил коммуникатор.  <br/>Связи конечно же не было ни на одной из частот, да и откуда ей взяться в мире, где еще даже радио не изобрели? Несмотря на некоторое количество благ цивилизации, несомненно проникавших с Дороги, прогресс в подобных мирах шел все равно очень медленно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сота принес интересные новости:<br/>— Что-то случилось с Таири-сама. С духом горы, — пояснил он. — Дождей нет, посевы гибнут, хотя на соседней горе дожди идут. Даже речка не мелеет. А у нас только суховеи и бури, без капельки воды. Некоторые начали роптать, будто это она виновата. Кто-то даже попытался сломать статую… Дураки! — сердито закончил он. <br/>Кажется, Сота относился к духу горы с большим почтением и любовью, несмотря на то, что давно покинул родную деревню и не собирался возвращаться.<br/>— Послушай, а ты случайно не знаешь, почему ее изобразили с цветком и пчелой? — спросил Деррен. <br/>— Ну, старики говорили, что давным-давно кто-то видел ее на горе с роем диких пчел… Ой!<br/>— Что? <br/>— Пчелы, — сказал Сота. — Я сначала не понял, в чем дело. Их же было много на горе — не только с пасеки Ризу. Диких тоже было полно. А сейчас тишина везде, пчел вообще не слышно. <br/>— А другие пасеки есть в деревне? <br/>— Нет, только одна. Была... <br/>— Значит, это не конкуренция, — заметил Айт. — Если только кто-то не устраняет конкурента заранее. <br/>— Так, — подытожил Деррен. — Дикие пчелы исчезли, домашние тоже, владелица пасеки превратилась в нечисть, местная богиня не то разгневалась, не то еще что, с погодой происходят непонятные вещи. Нам определенно нужно как-то поговорить с Ризу. Она что-то знает. Сота, как на твоем языке сказать "Ризу, расскажи нам, что произошло с Таири-сама. Пожалуйста"? <br/>— Я пойду с вами и сам спрошу! — решительно сказал Сота. <br/>— Пойдешь, если хочешь. Мы не возражаем. Правда, Айт? <br/>Тот кивнул.<br/>— Но все-таки помоги мне перевести. На всякий случай, — настоял Деррен. <br/>— Rizu-san, Tairi-sama ni nani ga atta noka oshiete kudasai.<br/>Деррен повторил за ним. <br/>— Так? — уточнил он. <br/>— Почти, но вы немного ошиблись.<br/>Сота снова произнес фразу, стараясь говорить помедленнее. Деррен еще раз старательно повторил, и его “учитель” на этот раз остался доволен. </p><p>Они не знали, где обитает призрак и с какой стороны придет. Пришлось расположиться поближе к дому Ямамото. Чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимания, они выбрали раскидистое камфарное дерево — с него погожей лунной ночью хорошо виден был проем ворот. <br/>Ризу спустилась с горы — оттуда же, куда ушла вчера ночью. Теперь Деррен был уверен, что это именно Ризу, девочка с пасеки, которая делала вкусный мед и возила его на ярмарки. Как же жаль ее...<br/>Ризу двигалась медленно и бесшумно, за ее спиной плавно извивался шлейф серых точек. Глаза у призрака были нечеловечески синие, как осколки льда из тысячелетнего ледника. <br/>Она приблизилась к воротам, но тут произошло странное: хотя в воротах не было створок, лишь проем в стене с черепичным навесом сверху, но призрак не смог войти. Проем на мгновение сверкнул голубоватой рябью, а Ризу отскочила назад, словно обжегшись. <br/>— Кеккай! — воскликнул Сота. — Они все же позвали даоса, и тот установил кеккай!<br/>— Кеккай? Что это значит? — спросил Деррен.<br/>— Защитный барьер, — ответил Айт. — Я читал в манге. Потом объясню. <br/>Деррен спрыгнул вниз. <br/>— Ризу-сан! — позвал он, но не успел договорить заготовленную фразу: в проеме появились двое людей. Невысокий седой мужчина в оранжевой рясе и был, видимо, даос. Двигался он проворно, несмотря на плотное телосложение, с какой-то кошачьей грацией. С ним вместе вышел хозяин дома.  <br/>— Снова ты! — воскликнул Ямамото-старший. — Что вам надо? Хотите помешать убить призрака? <br/>И он был совершенно прав. Деррен не собирался позволить даосу уничтожить Ризу раньше, чем они узнают правду. <br/>К сожалению, Ризу еще не поняла, что нужно уносить ноги. Даос выхватил какой-то талисман, поднял руку, и Деррен понял, что не успеет перехватить…<br/>Тут раздался короткий свистящий звук, и бесполезный теперь дырявый талисман с нарушенными линиями осенним листком спланировал на землю. <br/>— Ах ты! — Ямамото ринулся на него, но рядом в одно мгновение оказался Айт и подставил ему подножку. Потом схватил Деррена за руку, и они вдвоем рванули с места. Потому что ввязываться в бессмысленные драки — напрасная потеря времени и сил, в этом они всегда были согласны. <br/>— Ризу, беги! — крикнул Деррен, забыв, что она не поймет унилингву.<br/>Но Ризу уже и сама сообразила, что оставаться на месте нельзя, и ринулась вверх по улице. Мертвые пчелы окутали ее серым облаком. <br/>Ямамото поднялся и подбежал к даосу:<br/>— Что ты стоишь? Догоняй ее!<br/>Даос, однако, в погоню за призраком не спешил:<br/>— Вы сказали, что призрак досаждает вам в доме. О том, чтобы бегать за ним по горам, речи не было. <br/>— Ах ты старый жулик!<br/>— Тише, уважаемый. Не горячитесь. Придет ваш призрак опять, никуда не денется. Тогда и разберемся. </p><p>Они бежали за призраком, но Ризу мчалась куда быстрее. Деревня осталась позади. <br/>— Да постой же... ты! Ризу! — Деррен остановился, перевел дух и выкрикнул: —  Tairi-sama... ni nani ga atta noka... oshiete kudasai!<br/>И это наконец сработало. Призрак остановился. <br/>Деррен повторил фразу и приблизился. Рядом тяжело дышал Айт. <br/>Они, конечно, не поймут ответ, но Деррен надеялся запомнить слова Ризу и повторить их Соте. Однако Ризу лишь приоткрыла рот и издала какое-то шипение.<br/>— Кажется, она не может говорить, — предположил Айт. <br/>Деррен подошел еще ближе и осторожно коснулся запястья Ризу. <br/>— Она не дух, — задумчиво сообщил он. — Как пчелы. <br/>Ризу снова попыталась что-то сказать — безуспешно. Тогда она медленно, очень медленно наклонилась и стала чертить что-то пальцем на земле. <br/>Айт и Деррен внимательно следили за ней. <br/>— Запоминай, — шепнул Деррен. — Потом покажем Соте.<br/>— Я и так знаю, что это, — ответил Айт. — Sǐ, смерть. Пишется одинаково. Черт, как же это сказать по-нихонски?<br/>Ризу больше ничего не написала — даже один иероглиф дался ей с трудом и был едва виден. Выпрямившись, она подняла руку и указала на деревню, откуда они пришли. Потом — на гору, где была статуя богини. <br/>— Дух горы хочет убить Ямамото? —  предположил Айт. <br/>— Нет. Мы ведь спрашивали ее о том, что случилось с Таири-сама. Думаю, она хочет сказать нам, что богиня мертва. Это согласуется с тем, что мы знаем — про дожди и диких пчел. <br/>— А семья Ямамото как-то к этому причастна? <br/>— Да. Ямамото-младший, ведь Ризу к нему приходила. <br/>— Значит, она тоже как-то связана с богиней? Если хочет отомстить за ее смерть?<br/>— Или просто предать огласке. Если бы она хотела убить, разве у нее не было для этого возможностей? Да те же пчелы могли бы разорвать его на мелкие кусочки…<br/>— Бр-р-р… твое сидское воображение иногда меня пугает, — передернул плечами Айт. <br/>— Моё воображение? В вашем кино и книжках можно найти вещи похуже, — парировал Деррен.  <br/>— Ладно, — сдался Айт. — Так что будем делать мы? <br/>— Нужно ей помочь. Но я пока не знаю, как. Я даже не знаю, как сказать ей, что мы хотим помочь. Ох, как плохо без переводчика…<br/>Тут за их спинами раздался шум: кто-то поднимался на гору и тяжело дышал. <br/>— Дэрен-сан? Айто… сан? Уфф, я вас наконец.... Догнал, фух!<br/>— Сота! Ты не пострадал? — Деррен ощутил укол совести. Нельзя было бросать парня одного!<br/>— Нет, все в порядке, они меня не заметили. Но пришлось ждать, пока Ямамото угомонится и уйдет в дом. Слушайте, а это правда Ризу? <br/>— Да, правда. И нам нужна твоя помощь. </p><p>— Таири-сама мертва? Да как же так? — Сота едва не плакал. — И этот придурок Нобуя виноват в ее смерти? <br/>— Во всяком случае, он что-то знает. Мы должны придумать, как заставить говорить его самого. Нашим словам не поверят. <br/>Деррен потер пальцами ухо. <br/>— Послушай, у меня пока нет идей, но до завтра мы что-нибудь придумаем. Пожалуйста, объясни Ризу, что мы хотим помочь. Пусть приходит следующей ночью к дому Ямамото. И пусть будет осторожна. <br/>Сота перевел его слова. Ризу выслушала и медленно приложила руку к сердцу. Видимо, этот жест означал благодарность. <br/>— Не спеши благодарить, мы еще ничего не сделали, — сказал ей Айт. <br/>По дороге домой Сота спросил:<br/>— Айто-сан, а из чего вы стреляли? Ну, когда пробили талисман? <br/>Айт усмехнулся и достал из-за пазухи свое оружие. <br/>— Это… рогатка? — Сота остолбенел. — Просто рогатка? <br/>— Ну, положим, не так уж она проста… <br/>Рогатку Айт купил еще в Ньютауне — современную боевую модель. Удобное оружие, когда не знаешь, чем придется стрелять — холодным железом, серебром или даже каким-нибудь мелким артефактом. Или когда приходится стрелять тем, что под руку подвернется.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Флешбеки и розовый сироп. Я честно предупредила =)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>До дома они добрались глубокой ночью и сразу завалились спать. <br/>А на рассвете Деррен проснулся, словно почувствовав неладное — и увидел перед собой заплаканные глаза. Айт выглядел таким несправедливо обиженным ребенком, что Деррен поневоле вспомнил их первую встречу. Тогда Айт, совсем еще цыпленок даже по человеческим меркам (ему было лет тринадцать) впервые пробрался через Границу и случайно услышал, как Деррен поет: он не выступал, даже не репетировал, просто пел, потому что хотелось. Деррен бы и не заметил этого детеныша, если бы один ньютаунский офицер, что отлавливал беглецов и потеряшек на сидской стороне, не отругал его: <br/>— Слушайте, вы же нормальный с виду, не какой-нибудь козел, который человеческих детей ворует. Нафига вы его приворожили? Пацану и так дома несладко будет, когда вернется. <br/>Деррен не привык, чтобы его отчитывали, тем более смертные. Про существование специальной службы, которая занимается возвращением своих сограждан из сидских земель в Ньютаун, он тогда даже не подозревал. Деррен вообще мало чем интересовался, кроме музыки. Его называли Золотым Голосом — он немного удивлялся, но не возражал. Ценителям виднее. Его просили петь — и он пел, никогда не отказываясь. Вот и все. <br/>— Я? Приворожил? <br/>— А кто — я, что ли? — сердито вопросил смертный. <br/>Парень в мешковатой черной куртке и странной шапке с вышитыми буквами выглядел не намного старше пойманного мальчишки, но чувствовал себя очень уверенно. Явно не в первый раз фейри увидел. <br/>В шапке, кстати, было что-то странное. Как будто... магия? А говорят, что смертные на нее не способны.  <br/>— Извините, это случайно получилось, — смущенно сказал Деррен. Он не хотел причинять вреда ребенку, пусть даже и человеческому. — Я не знал, что они так привораживаются. Я просто пел. А его даже не видел. <br/>— Вот знайте теперь. Люди привораживаются вообще чем угодно, им много не надо. Просто посмотрят на вас, таких красивых — уже с катушек могут съехать. А вот вправить им мозги потом намного труднее, — вздохнул парень. <br/>Красивый? Нет, красивым Деррен себя не считал. Длинные черные волосы, тонкие черты лица и большие миндалевидные глаза с чуть опущенными внешними уголками среди фейри не считались чем-то особенным. Такую внешность скорее можно было назвать заурядной. Сиды сходили с ума от его голоса, а не от внешности. <br/>— А вы как же? — полюбопытствовал он. Деррену и правда было интересно. — Не съезжаете с этих… катушек? <br/>— Ну не хватало еще, чтобы я через Границу ходил без защиты, — буркнул парень и потянул детеныша за руку. — Все, ребенок, прогулки кончились, двигаем домой. Тебя родители обыскались. <br/>Детеныш все время разговора стоял молча, уставясь на Деррена, словно на божество — ему даже неловко стало, хотя к восхищению и обожанию он уже успел привыкнуть, — но теперь решительно сказал:<br/>— Не пойду. <br/>— Ох, ради святой Двинвен! — парень поднял глаза к небу. — Не заставляй меня идти на крайние меры. Все равно же я тебя домой доставлю. <br/>Айт посмотрел на Деррена, понял, что силы неравны, и неожиданно расплакался: горько и безутешно, как умеют только человеческие дети.<br/>Выглядел пацан и так довольно несуразно: узкое лицо и удлиненные, как у сидов, красивые темные глаза, но при этом широченные брови, округлый рот, пухлые детские щечки и слишком большой, совершенно неподходящий ко всему этому экзотическому набору нос, который к тому же сразу покраснел от слез. <br/>— Что это с ним? — удивился Деррен. <br/>— Подросток, — пожал плечами парень в магической шапке — теперь Деррен был уверен, что это и есть его “защита”. <br/>— Это такой проблемный возраст у людей, — добавил тот, видя, что его ответ ничего не объясняет. — Гормональное созревание. Э… ну, блин, я не смогу объяснить, у вас физиология совсем другая.  <br/>“Физиология”, слово-то какое! Оно говорило Деррену ничуть не больше, чем “гормональное созревание”, но ему стало интересно.  Оказывается, эти смертные — прелюбопытнейшие существа. <br/>Впрочем, подобное любопытство, кажется, некстати. <br/>Деррену захотелось подарить мальчишке что-нибудь на память, утешить хоть как-то, и он потянулся к браслету на руке, но парень, заметив его движение, предостерег:<br/>— Не смейте! Только хуже сделаете. И вообще… лучше уйдите куда-нибудь, чтобы он вас не видел. Тогда мне проще будет его увести. <br/>— Хорошо, — кивнул Деррен. — Еще раз простите, что так получилось. <br/>— Я не пойду! — всхлипнул мальчишка. <br/>— Да куда ты денешься, балбес! Думаешь, я брошу тебя тут на милость сидам? А потом ты передумаешь и захочешь домой — а там сто лет прошло. <br/>— Тогда... Я все равно вернусь! Слышишь? Я вернусь за тобой! — заявил он Деррену и отвернулся. <br/>Деррен вздохнул с облегчением. Он ничего не знал о человеческих детях, но семья есть семья. Клан. Жить со своим кланом — хорошо, а с чужим… <br/>Пусть лучше отправляется домой. </p><p>Айт действительно вернулся потом. Даже не один раз. Возвращался до тех пор, пока Деррен наконец не решился сбежать вместе с ним — уже заметно повзрослевшим, уверенным в себе и обвешанным артефактами не хуже того ньютаунского копа. <br/>Деррен, правда, боялся мира людей и города, напичканного смертоносным железом, но желание покинуть чересчур гостеприимный клан Журавля было сильнее страха. </p><p>Все это было не так уж давно, по его меркам. И очень давно — по человеческим. <br/>И за все это время он больше ни разу не видел Айта в слезах. <br/>— Что, котенок? Плохой сон? — с тревогой спросил Деррен, притянув его к себе.<br/>— Очень. Я потерял тебя. Во сне, — глухо сказал Айт. <br/>— Глупости. Вот он я, никуда не делся. И не денусь. <br/>— Откуда ты можешь знать? <br/>— Просто знаю, и все. Не думай об этом. <br/>Деррен не обманывал. Даже становясь все более человеком, он все еще оставался фейри — уже не бессмертным, и на том спасибо, но все же он знал, что Айт уйдет раньше него. Деррен не позволял себе об этом задумываться: просто не хотел представлять жизнь без этого человека, которого сперва не воспринял всерьез, а потом полюбил так сильно, что доверил ему свою жизнь. И ничуть об этом не жалел.<br/>— Не надо, любовь моя, не плачь. Я с тобой. <br/>Он целовал мокрые ресницы и щеки, касался губами уголка губ, гладил по волосам, по спине. Его лицо тоже стало мокрым — то ли от слез Айта, то ли от собственных. От непрошеных слез из-за будущей потери, которую он ощущал сейчас, в настоящем, ощущал гораздо острее, чем люди — дурацкая сидская привычка к нелинейности времени. Нужно от нее избавляться. <br/>— Люблю тебя, — тихо шептал он в макушку Айта, когда тот прижимался щекой к его груди. — Всегда буду любить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За завтраком — таким же обильным, как и вчера, — Сота спросил:<br/>— А если Нобуя ничего не скажет, Ризу... ну…<br/>Кажется, он хотел сказать “убьют”, но девушка и так больше не принадлежала к миру живых. <br/>— Кажется, даос  намерен ее уничтожить, — подтвердил Деррен. — Но мы этого не позволим. <br/>— Вы уже придумали, как? <br/>— Пока нет. Слушай, а в деревне больше таких людей, которые верят духу горы или тех, что готовы обвинить ее во всех несчастьях?<br/>— Люди любят Таири-сама, — уверенно сказал Сота. — Дураков немного. <br/>— Значит, они захотят узнать правду о том, почему богиня умерла? <br/>— Обязательно!<br/>— Это хорошо. Тогда у меня к тебе будет просьба…</p><p>— Кстати, а как богиня вообще могла умереть? — спросил Айт. — Они разве не бессмертные, как сиды? <br/>— Ну, боги чахнут либо от неверия, либо… иногда случается что-то, из-за чего сама их божественная сущность как бы ломается. Тогда они исчезают. Но я не знаю точно, это просто предположения. <br/>Деррен подергал себя за прядь волос. Старая привычка, которая осталась, даже когда он постригся коротко после побега с Той стороны. <br/>— Как же нам все-таки помочь Ризу заговорить? Она не бесплотный дух, но ее горло и язык, очевидно потеряли эту способность. И пишет она с трудом. Нам вообще повезло, что она знает грамоту. <br/>— Нам бы медиум не помешал, — усмехнулся Айт. — Только их не существует. <br/>— Медиум? Это кто? <br/>— Да шарлатаны они. Люди, в которых якобы могут вселяться духи умерших. Тогда они начинают вещать не своим голосом разный бред. Словно это призрак говорит. <br/>— Поразительно! — восхитился Деррен. — Люди просто потрясающие существа. <br/>— Рен, но это же чушь и обман. Это не по-настоящему. <br/>— Но ведь многие в это верят, я правильно понял? <br/>— Сейчас нет, а раньше да, верили. Спиритические сеансы были в моде. Но мы-то как это можем использовать? <br/>— Мы можем дать призраку голос. <br/>— Тогда нужен чревовещатель, — выдал Айт, дожевывая омлет. — Чтобы никто не заподозрил, что говорит не Ризу. <br/>— А это еще кто? <br/>— Человек, который умеет говорить, не шевеля губами. Но я так не могу. <br/>— А, ну это у меня, наверное, получится.<br/>— Правда? Ты не говорил, что умеешь! — у Айта глаза загорелись любопытством. <br/>— Никогда не пробовал, но это не должно быть так уж сложно. К вечеру научусь. <br/>— Но мы же не знаем точно, как все было? <br/>— Если ошибемся в деталях, это неважно, главное — чтобы все поверили, что Нобуя скрывает правду о богине. Он начнет нервничать и обязательно проговорится. А дальше нужно просто надавить на него, чтобы рассказал все. <br/>Айт покачал головой:<br/>— Да ты прям частный детектив. Агата Кристи пошла тебе на пользу. <br/>— Ну хоть что-то мне тогда пошло на пользу…<br/>Книжками Агаты Кристи был завален старый шкаф в съемной квартире Айта в Ньютауне, где Деррен однажды провел несколько месяцев. Не самые приятные воспоминания о первом опыте жизни в человеческом городе — не по вине Айта, конечно. Просто так получилось. <br/>— Эй, — Айт приподнял пальцами его подбородок и заглянул в глаза. — Было ведь не только плохое. <br/>— Да. Я помню, — Деррен улыбнулся ему. — Было очень много хорошего. И все это хорошее — ты. Айт, перестань, увидят!<br/>— Неа, — Айт быстро поцеловал его. — Никто ничего не видел, все ушли. <br/>— Ладно уж, ешь давай. Нам еще надо даоса уговорить, чтобы не упокоил свидетеля раньше времени. </p><p>Даос отыскался в единственной деревенской изакае*, где преспокойно потягивал рисовое вино. Он вообще не казался человеком, которому непременно надо ежедневно совершать великие деяния и побивать нечисть, зато явно ценил комфорт не только душевный, но и телесный. Однако Деррен хотел перестраховаться. Все-таки вчера даос едва не уничтожил Ризу. <br/>— Здравствуйте, — сказал Деррен, подсаживаясь за столик. Айт присел рядом, Сота поклонился и остался стоять.<br/>— А, это вы, шустрые молодые люди! Что это вам понадобилось немертвую тварь защищать? <br/>Даос внимательно изучал их. Он был еще не очень стар, но волосы и брови полностью поседели. Глаза из-под тяжелых век смотрели цепко. <br/>Сота перевел, поморщившись на слове “тварь”. <br/>— Она вовсе не тварь, — Деррену тоже не понравилось это название, но он понимал, что человеку со стороны Ризу должна была показаться страшной. —  Послушайте, в этой деревне что-то не так. Какая-то беда случилась с местным духом горы. А эта девушка, пасечница, знает правду. Правду, которую кто-то хочет скрыть. <br/>— Она больше не человек. Она нежить. <br/>— Напрасно вы так думаете. Ризу была добрым человеком при жизни, и она не хочет зла. Если бы хотела кого-то убить — уже убила бы. <br/>— И вообще, разве вам не положено поступать по справедливости? — добавил Айт. —  Вы сами не хотите узнать, как деревня лишилась покровителя? <br/>— Не вам указывать, как мне поступать, — оборвал его даос. — Или вы знаете мое учение лучше меня? <br/>— Простите, — спохватился Деррен, потянув Айта за рукав. — Конечно же нет. Простите нас. Но мы… мы очень просим помочь нам разобраться в этом деле. <br/>— Кто вам эта девчонка? Что вам до этой деревни?  — спросил даос. — Вы ведь чужаки. Или вам кто-то платит?<br/>— Никто. Нас привела сюда судьба, — сказал Деррен, и это была чистая правда. Судьба вывела их из ловушки на Дороге к закусочной Сиху, а оттуда — к деревне на горе. — Кто-то... или что-то помогло нам, когда мы попали в беду. Мы хотим вернуть долг. <br/>— Это была ваша пасечница? <br/>— Вряд ли. Просто мы не знаем, кого благодарить, на самом деле. Поэтому… вот так, — Деррен не знал, что еще сказать, но старик, кажется, удовлетворился таким ответом. <br/>— Ладно. Гоняться за вашей нежитью я и не собирался. Но если она сама придет… я должен защитить сына Ямамото-сана. <br/>— Вам, скорее всего, придется защищать его от гнева жителей деревни. Вот тогда и выполните свой долг перед Ямамото, — сказал Айт. <br/>— Что вы имеете в виду? <br/>— Мы подозреваем, что Ямамото Нобуя причастен к исчезновению духа горы и к тому, что здесь нарушилась вся… экосистема. <br/>— Что нарушилось? — переспросили в один голос Сота и Деррен. <br/>— Блин… как бы объяснить, — Айт наморщил нос. — Миропорядок на отдельно взятой горе. Гармония людей, животных и растений. Ну и духов заодно. <br/>Сота старательно перевел все это даосу. Тот потер переносицу:<br/>— Про гармонию вы все верно говорите. Не знаю, где вы обучались, но ваши рассуждения близки к нашему учению. Даже не знаю. Этот молодой человек, Нобуя, конечно, на редкость глуп и напыщен. Если он  действительно повинен в подобном, дело следует предать огласке. Только как вы это сделаете? <br/>— Мы вынудим его сказать всю правду, — твердо сказал Деррен. — Просто позвольте поговорить с ним. В присутствии Ризу. <br/>— Ох. Это будет непросто. Но… ладно. <br/>Когда они покинули изакаю, Деррен спросил:<br/>— Так что, Айт, где ты познавал учение, которое так высоко ценит достопочтенный монах? <br/>Айт фыркнул:<br/>— Про экосистему нам в школе рассказывали. А про даосов разных — в манге читал. <br/>— Ты все еще не объяснил, что такое манга. <br/>— Ах, да, ты же не видел, все осталось дома у родителей... Ну, комиксы когда-нибудь листал? Рисованные истории? Манга — это то же самое, только черно-белое и нихонское. Там и про даосов, и про боевые искусства, и про все что угодно, любые темы. В художественной форме, с вымыслом и преувеличениями. <br/>— Однако суть ты передал верно, кажется. Надо же, какой любопытный источник знания.<br/>— А то! — Айт довольно улыбнулся и подмигнул. — В каком-нибудь большом городе я найду магазин и куплю тебе пару томиков этого знания. Припадешь к источнику.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Изакая — небольшое питейное заведение</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сота поработал на славу. Поздним вечером у ворот Ямамото стояла толпа человек в сорок, люди держали в руках бумажные фонари и возбужденно перешептывались.<br/>Старший Ямамото вышел на улицу и недовольно спросил:<br/>— Чего вы все приперлись? Заняться нечем? <br/>— Мы хотим знать правду! — крикнули из толпы. <br/>— Какую еще правду?<br/>— Что случилось с Таири-сама? Почему нет дождей? Почему на нашей горе одни сухие бури? Куда пропала Ризу?<br/>— Мне-то откуда знать? Идите по домам, не болтайте чепухи. <br/>— А разве не твой сынок тут замешан? Ты его покрываешь, вот что! <br/>— Да вы с ума все посходили! — закричал Ямамото. — Это чужаки мутят воду! Гоните их взашей, а не то я сейчас вас самих погоню. Нагато! Собирай слуг! — крикнул он кому-то во дворе. <br/>Но тут за ворота медленно вышел седой даос. <br/>— Ямамото-сан, так вы правда не знаете, что именно натворил ваш сын, или притворяетесь, чтобы защитить его? <br/>— Да что он мог, натворить, балбес? При чем мой Нобуя к богине?<br/>— При том, что боги иногда влюбляются в смертных. Так ведь, Ризу? — спросил Деррен, когда Сота быстро перевел ему разговор. <br/>Та появилась неслышно, сопровождаемая, как всегда, бесшумным роем мертвых пчел. Толпа опасливо отступила на пару шагов. <br/>— Она полюбила человека, — сказал скрипучий голос. — Человека в этом доме.<br/>Деррен не знал точно, но чем дольше размышлял, тем больше убеждался: в этой истории замешаны чувства. Чувства девушки с пасеки к погибшему духу горы, к богине, которая была ей, возможно, ближе, чем ко всем остальным в этой деревне. Иначе зачем бы Ризу превращаться в нежить?<br/>А Таири… раз ее в деревне любили и почитали, не могла она просто так лишиться сил и исчезнуть. Что-то уничтожило ее дух, ее волю, саму божественную сущность. <br/>Сота помог ему выучить несколько простых фраз, которые Деррен и использовал, говоря за Ризу. <br/>— Ты убил ее, — сказал он, не размыкая губ. Чревовещание и правда оказалось не таким уж сложным делом. <br/>— Нет! Я не убивал! Не убивал! — из дома выбежал зареванный детина. Его вопли понятны были и без перевода. <br/>— Ты… — Ямамото-старший помотал головой, будто не желая верить. — Что ты натворил, отвечай?!<br/>— Я… Она… Она мне не нравилась! Я сказал ей, чтобы… чтобы уходила. Зачем мне с ней связываться? <br/>— Дурак. Великие боги, какой дурак! Ты что, не мог хотя бы мне и матери рассказать? Если уж тебе так не по нраву богиня, бесполезное ты насекомое, надо было с нами посоветоваться, как ее не обидеть! <br/>— Значит, над ее любовью грубо посмеялись, и она истаяла, не выдержав этого, — тихо сказал даос. — А ты, девочка? Что случилось с тобой? Ты принесла себя в жертву, чтобы ее заменить? <br/>Ризу медленно кивнула. </p><p>Она видела, как плачет Таири. Тогда дождь шел целых четыре дня, а потом иссяк, и больше дождей не было. <br/>Таири умерла, и ее пчелы тоже. </p><p>Веселый жужжащий рой сопровождал Таири всегда. Ризу это нравилось — она росла на пасеке, и у нее тоже были пчелы. Дед сажал цветы и подрезал сливы, чьи кроны по весне наполнялись несмолкаемым гулом, засевал небольшое поле гречихой, что цвела ярко-желтым. В доме и вокруг него всегда пахло: медом, пыльцой, сливовым цветом, разнотравьем. <br/>Таири несла с собой влажные запахи леса и горных ручьев, дикого меда и лесных цветов. Она любила смеяться, и Ризу тоже не могла удержаться от смеха рядом с нею. Впервые она встретила Таири, когда ей было пять. Она росла, а Таири не менялась, не взрослела — она оставалась такой же юной и смешливой, как пять, десять лет назад. <br/>Не сразу, но Ризу догадалась. И берегла эту тайну от всех. Хотя ей все равно бы не поверили: сиротка-пасечница, которая знается с богиней? Вздор. </p><p>Ризу видела, как жизнь покидает Таири, как из веселой девчонки она превращается в бледную молчливую тень. <br/>Проклятый Нобуя! За что, за что его любить? Как он посмел отвергнуть чудо, которое само пришло к нему в руки, как он посмел смеяться над Таири? <br/>— Ты же не человек, а дух, — говорил он с сальной улыбочкой, хватая за задницы деревенских дур, что вились вокруг него, как мухи. — Зачем мне дух, когда я могу потрогать настоящее тело? И не только потрогать, ха-ха!</p><p>Ризу видела, как жизнь покидает гору, как осыпаются мертвые крылья бабочек и диких пчел. Ее пчелы тоже начали болеть и умирать. <br/>Когда Таири перестала откликаться на ее зов, и Ризу больше не могла отыскать в лесу почти прозрачную тень, она пошла по тропе к статуе. Положила у подножия дары — фрукты, подвявшие цветы и мед, — зажгла благовония. Опустилась на колени.<br/>— Возьми мою жизнь. Возьми мое сердце, мое тело. Только не уходи. </p><p>Гора умирала, и ей нужен был кто-то, кто заменит ушедшего духа-покровителя. Жар любящего человеческого сердца пришелся ей по нраву, и гора приняла предложенный дар. <br/>Вот только Ризу не была богиней. И не стала ею, перестав быть человеком. <br/>Девочка, что любила пчел, превратилась в мертвую королеву роя. Совсем не то, что живой дух-покровитель — Ризу лишь продлила агонию. Дожди так и не пошли. Дикие пчелы не вернулись. Люди начали поносить Таири, не зная, что ее больше нет. Кто-то отбил руку у статуи. <br/>Тогда Ризу решила, что Нобуя должен ответить. Если ее жертва была напрасной, то пусть хотя бы люди знают правду. </p><p> </p><p>В толпе послышались угрожающие крики — люди требовали расправы над тем, кто причинил зло богине. В Нобую полетел камень. <br/>— Стойте! Угомонитесь! — властно сказал даос, загораживая собой незадачливого героя-любовника. Надо же, он и так умеет, оказывается. <br/>Деррен и Айт молча встали рядом с ним. Каким бы идиотом ни был Ямамото Нобуя, убийством тут ничего не решишь, и Ризу этого не хотела. <br/>— Богиню и гору этим не воскресишь! — подтвердил монах. <br/>— А что же нам теперь делать? Помирать с голоду? Все посевы пропали, как зимовать теперь?<br/>Сота не успевал переводить все, так что о смысле разговора Деррен и Айт больше догадывались по интонациям, чем действительно понимали. <br/>— Для начала... Прости, девочка, но тебе придется уйти, — даос обратился к Ризу. — Ты и сама видишь, что занимаешь не свое место. Пока ты здесь, новый дух горы не появится. <br/>Ризу снова кивнула — так же медленно, иссохшее тело не слушалось ее, — потом подняла обе руки к сердцу, повернувшись к Айту и Деррену. Сложить ладони для поклона, как делали живые, у нее не получилось. <br/>— Не за что благодарить, — возразил Деррен на унилингве. Какая разница, на каком языке произносить слова прощания. В горле стоял ком. — Покойся с миром. <br/>— Доброго пути, — сказал Айт. <br/>Даос достал из рукава талисман и приложил ко лбу Ризу. Глаза ее закрылись, и вся она сразу обмякла, из высохшей мумии сразу превратившись обратно в юную девушку. К сожалению, безнадежно мертвую — вернуть ее к жизни было не под силу ни бродячему даосу, ни богам. <br/>Деррен подхватил Ризу и аккуратно уложил на землю. Ямамото-старший с осунувшимся лицом смотрел на нее, рядом продолжал всхлипывать его бестолковый сынок. Сота тоже утирал рукавом слезы. <br/>Даос еще что-то говорил. По словам Соты, он собирался похоронить Ризу и провести обряды у статуи Таири-сама. Он надеялся, что новый дух горы поселится здесь, тогда баланс восстановится, и люди снова станут жить нормально, хотя им, конечно, придется пережить голодную зиму. <br/>Деррен вдруг почувствовал себя очень уставшим. <br/>— Простите, но мы, пожалуй, пойдем, — сказал он монаху, и благодарно оперся о подставленное Айтом плечо. </p><p>Наутро даже Айт ел без особого аппетита, а Деррен только выпил пару глотков крепкого зеленого чая. <br/>— Надеюсь, мы выполнили то, что от нас требовалось. <br/>— Мы сделали, что могли, — ответил Айт. <br/>Матушка Соты собрала им в дорогу столько снеди, что хватило бы на десятерых. Сота объяснил дорогу до городка, где он работал — Деррен и Айт собирались воспользоваться нормальным съездом, чтобы выбраться на Трассу. Приключений с мостами больше не хотелось. <br/>За воротами их поджидал даос. <br/>— Доброе утро, молодые люди, — сказал он с виноватой улыбкой. — Прошу прощения, но я вчера кое о чем умолчал. Видите ли, вы потеряли вот этот листок…<br/>Монах держал в руках ту самую бумажку, которую им дала Сиху в закусочной. Деррен уже успел забыть об этой записке. <br/>— Ее написал я, — признался даос. <br/>— Что? <br/>— Я узнал, что здесь что-то случилось с духом-покровителем и появился какой-то призрак, но самому разобраться в этом деле не вышло. В городе один человек, ракхаду, рассказал, что на Дороге существуют охотники на нечисть, вот я и передал с ним это письмо, надеясь, что кто-то из них заглянет к нам. <br/>— Мы не силгейры, — сказал Деррен. <br/>— Я уже понял. Вы справились гораздо лучше, чем охотники. Те просто уничтожили бы призрака без лишних хлопот, только деревне бы это не помогло. Я вам должен за работу. <br/>— Мы ведь уже сказали, что сами возвращали долг. <br/>— Кармический, — добавил Айт. — Вроде у вас это так называют. <br/>Даос улыбнулся:<br/>— Кармический долг — это немного другое, но я снова потрясен вашей осведомленностью. Однако вы сделали больше, чем я ожидал. Надеюсь, вы все же примете этот подарок, — и он протянул им листок бумаги с неразборчивыми письменами. <br/>— Талисман? <br/>— Да, охранный. Думаю, он вам пригодится. <br/>— Что ж, спасибо, — Деррен взял листок и спрятал в рукаве. — Прощайте. <br/>— Или до свидания. <br/>— Это вряд ли. Дорога всегда ведет в одну сторону. </p><p>Мотоцикл, набрав скорость, перестал взревывать, звук мотора стал привычно-размеренным. <br/>Барьер пересекли легко и без приключений. Под колесами знакомо зашумел старый асфальт — как совсем недавно, когда они покидали гостеприимную закусочную. <br/>Эффект дежавю усилился, когда впереди замелькал золотой огонек над дорогой, а потом фара выхватила из сумерек….<br/>Полосатый маяк. </p><p>— Ну вот, а говорили, что не вернетесь, — улыбнулась Сиху. — Рада снова вас видеть мальчики. Я как раз собиралась готовить ужин. Тебе чили, малыш? <br/>— А у вас хотпот случайно не водится? — спросил Айт.<br/>— Ты все еще веришь в случайности? Будет тебе твой хотпот. Как раз вчера один ушлый торговец нахваливал эту штуку, я не собиралась покупать, но… случайностей не бывает.  Правда, этой вашей экзотики у меня в холодильнике нет. <br/>— Обычное мясо и овощи вполне сгодятся. Рен, это такая вкуснятина, ты не представляешь!<br/>— Не забудь, что у нас еще эти... онигири в рюкзаке, — напомнил Деррен. — И куча всего. <br/>— Точно! Сиху, сейчас будет пиршество! У тебя только одна горелка? Ладно, будем делиться. <br/>Айт довольно улыбался, Сиху хлопотала возле него, как бабушка возле любимого внука, и чувство тревоги начало понемногу отпускать. <br/>Да, по всем неписаным законам Дороги они не должны были вернуться сюда. И все же вернулись. <br/>Что ж. На Дороге случаются и более странные вещи.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Хотпот: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE<br/>Сиху купила вот такой, на одного человека: https://image.vovworld.vn/w500/uploaded/vovworld/zdxltqjwq/2014_10_12/ttg%2011.10%203.jpg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После ужина Сиху их не отпустила:<br/>— Не стоит вам сейчас уходить от маяка. Странные дела творятся на Дороге. <br/>— Значит, маяк все-таки есть? Вы просто не хотели нам говорить, да? — спросил Деррен. <br/>Сиху вздохнула: <br/>— Да кто его знает, есть или нет. Одни его видят, другие нет. И каждый раз разный. А я вообще не видела ни разу, вот что смешно. <br/>— Мы видим. Оба. Такой… белый с черными полосками. Или черный с белыми, это как посмотреть. Ну, я в прошлый раз говорил. <br/>— Что, и сейчас такой же видел? <br/>— Да, — подтвердил Айт. — Точно такой же полосатый маяк. Это он вывел нас из ловушки в прошлый раз. <br/>— Я догадалась. Ну, ладно, полосатый так полосатый. Пойдем за мной. <br/>Сиху отвела их на второй этаж. <br/>— Внизу есть келья рядом со складом, но там одни голые стены. У меня все же заправка, а не гостиница.<br/>— Нам вполне подошло бы, не стоит утруждаться… — попытался возразить Деррен, но Сиху не стала слушать и открыла скрипучую деревянную дверь. <br/>— Вот. Только вы поосторожнее тут. <br/>В комнате приходилось с трудом пробираться среди этажерок, полочек с книгами на разных языках и коллекциями кристаллов, пригибаться, чтобы не задеть развешенные повсюду талисманы. Занавеска на окне была из разноцветных шерстяных помпонов. Сиху оглянулась по сторонам, вытащила откуда-то ловца снов и пристроила его над накрытой лоскутным покрывалом кроватью в углу. <br/>— Так будет безопаснее. <br/>Кровать была одна. Их, это, конечно, вполне устраивало, только…<br/>— Ну что ты краснеешь, — фыркнула Сиху, бросив взгляд на Айта. — А то я на своем веку парочек не видала. Всяких. Пошли, ванную покажу. Она дальше по коридору. <br/>Когда хозяйка, пожелав им спокойной ночи, отправилась отдыхать, Деррен заметил:<br/>— Ты ведешь себя с ней, как будто с родственницей. И Сиху тебя, можно сказать, усыновила. Или как это сказать, если речь о следующем поколении? Увнучила? <br/>— Нет такого слова. Странно, — задумчиво сказал Айт, — она совершенно не похожа на мою бабушку. Но у меня такое чувство, будто я ее давно знаю. Жаль будет уезжать. <br/>— Ну, если мы смогли вернуться один раз, может, получится снова? <br/>— Я бы на это не очень рассчитывал. Хотя было бы круто. </p><p>Утром на стойке высилась огромная гора панкейков, пахло кофе и поджаренным тестом. <br/>— Сиху, это перебор, — сказал Деррен. — Даже Айт столько не слопает. <br/>— Вот балованные мальчишки, — Сиху покачала головой. — Думаете, я вас одних кормить буду? Мне, между прочим, счета надо оплачивать. <br/>— Кстати о счетах. Комната…<br/>— А вот это брось. В доме Сиху вы — гости. И всегда будете. Уяснил? <br/>— Уяснил. Но, может, мы помочь можем чем-то? <br/>Сиху посмотрела на него, на Айта:<br/>— Скоро заказ привезут, можете разгрузить. Склад вон там, — она указала на крашенную лиловой краской дверь в стене. — А пока ешьте. Тарелки вот тут можешь взять. Вы кофе пьете?<br/>— Очень даже пьем! <br/>— Налей сам, вон кофеварка. И кленовый сироп возьми. <br/>В небольшом зале появились клиенты — ракхаду в засаленной зеленой куртке, потом еще один, и еще. Все покупали кофе и панкейки. Водитель грузовика, что доставил заказ, тоже присел за столик, пока они разгружали картонные ящики. Сиху успевала разносить заказы, давать сдачу и командовать, какие ящики нести на склад, а какие сгрузить у стойки. <br/>Потом стало потише. Тогда и приехали эти двое: высокий худой мужчина в очках и темно-синем костюме, и второй, с выбритыми висками, еще выше первого. <br/>— Добрый день, — сказал очкарик. — Мунаката Рейши, инквизитор. Это мой коллега, Не Минцзюэ. Мы прибыли расследовать аномалию на Дороге. Это ведь вы сообщили? <br/>— А, явились наконец! — Сиху протерла стойку тряпкой. — Я, кто же еще. Тут больше на сорок миль никого нет. <br/>— Спасибо, — кивнул Мунаката, — Не-сан? <br/>Не Минцзюэ кивнул:<br/>— Я поеду посмотрю. Ты займешься свидетелями? <br/>— Да. </p><p>Мунаката был ужасно дотошным. Они уже рассказали все, что смогли вспомнить: сколько времени, по их ощущениям, они провели в петле-ловушке, как выглядело покрытие и обочина, на что был похож туман, какого цвета была фура, которая проехала мимо… <br/>— Вы точно не заметили никаких надписей или опознавательных знаков? — еще раз переспросил он. <br/>— Да нет же, — устало сказал Айт. — Она пролетела слишком быстро.<br/>— А тот, второй… хм… бронемобиль? Что ехал позади вас. Деррен-сан, может быть, вы что-то вспомните? Любую деталь. <br/>— Я не увидел на нем никаких соединений и выступов. Ну, знаете, швы, заклепки, ручки, что там еще бывает? Никаких таких деталей. Только затемненный блистер, а все остальное как будто монолит. <br/>— Ясно спасибо. И еще…<br/>От дальнейших вопросов их спас очень кстати вернувшийся напарник Мунакаты.<br/>— Уничтожить эту дрянь сразу не удалось, но я ее изолировал. Придется вернуться с подкреплением.  Ты что, еще не закончил? <br/>— Уже почти. Так, секунду. Мне нужны ваши отпечатки пальцев. <br/>— Ого, да мы прямо как преступники в международном розыске, — усмехнулся Айт. <br/>— Надеюсь, что преступлений вы не совершали, — серьезно сказал Мунаката. <br/>Он отсканировал отпечатки и попрощался. <br/>— Спасибо за содействие. Возможно, мы вызовем вас позже, если возникнет необходимость. <br/>— Откуда вызовете? — поинтересовался Айт. <br/>— Неважно. Инквизиция не ограничена в перемещениях. </p><p>— Не ограничена, значит? — переспросил Деррен, когда инквизиторы отбыли. <br/>— Говорят, у них своя сеть. Что-то вроде телепортов, но точно никто не знает. Блин, надо было выглянуть посмотреть, на машине они приехали или так вывалились откуда-нибудь…<br/>— На машине, — сказала Сиху. — Тот, второй, брал ее, когда уезжал разбираться с той дрянью, которая вас поймала. <br/>— Ого, вот это наблюдательность! — восхитился Айт. Сиху только пожала плечами. </p><p>— Надо было нам пойти в инквизиторы, — сказал Деррен, когда они заправляли мотоцикл. — Куда хочешь, туда и едешь.<br/>— Куда хочешь? — усомнился Айт. — Не думаю. Скорее, куда прикажут. Да и не взяли бы нас. <br/>— Пожалуй, ты прав. Интересно, а можно получить ограниченный доступ в их сеть? Купить какую-нибудь лицензию. Как у частных детективов. <br/>— Зачем? Нам разве так плохо? <br/>— Ну, это все-таки интересно, — Деррен надел перчатки. — И потом, может удалось бы попасть в Ньютаун, навестить твою семью.<br/>— Тебе нельзя в Ньютаун, — отрезал Айт. <br/>— А думаю, что ничего страшного, если не задерживаться надолго…<br/>— Нет. Хватит об этом, Рен. Я ни о чем не жалею. <br/>— Я знаю, Айт, — Деррен погладил его по предплечью. — Не сердись. <br/>— Я на тебя никогда не сержусь. Ну что, поехали? <br/>— Да. Поехали. <br/>Когда они отъехали от заправочной станции, Деррен оглянулся на полосатый маяк. Тот лукаво подмигнул золотистым огоньком. <br/>“Надеюсь, мы увидим тебя снова, — подумал он. — Я уже начал привыкать.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>В последней главе снова флешбеки и розовый сироп, потому что ради него на самом деле все и затевалось, лол.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Айт не стал мелочиться и снял номер на верхних этажах здоровенного отеля-небоскреба. <br/>Номер был просторный, с огромным, во всю стену, окном из толстого стекла, наполовину задернутым занавеской. Айт подошел и отодвинул ее в сторону: вид открывался довольно специфический. Деррену среди такой архитектуры поначалу было совсем неуютно: слишком прямые углы, слишком мало зелени и неба. И много железа. Но сейчас он, вроде бы, почти освоился. </p><p>Первую попытку побега в Ньютаун можно было смело назвать катастрофой: Деррен просто сидел безвылазно в съемной квартире Айта и все, на что его хватало — пытаться не показать, насколько ему плохо. Без особого успеха. И ведь квартира была не в какой-нибудь бетонной многоэтажке, а в добротном кирпичном коттедже в старом, довольно дорогом и зеленом районе. Айт специально выбрал такой для него, и добыл какие-то амулеты, которые должны были помочь привыкнуть к городу, но не помогали. <br/>Бедный влюбленный котенок, ох и счастье же ему тогда досталось: абсолютно неадекватный фейри, который едва успевал дышать в перерывах между приступами непонятных болей во всех частях тела и панического удушья. Зашибись романтика. <br/>Правда, в те редкие моменты, когда Деррен чувствовал себя более-менее сносно, это действительно была романтика, о какой он до того понятия не имел. Ему сперва казалось, что только смертные, слишком живые и горячие существа, могут влюбляться так отчаянно и дерзко. Их любовь кажется сидам грубой и примитивной, но Деррен, переступив Границу между двумя мирами, начал понемногу их понимать. Точнее, понимать Айта. И спустя какое-то время с удивлением обнаружил в себе самом нечто отчасти похожее: свойственное сидам отстраненное, созерцательное восхищение перемешалось с острым желанием, с жаждой прикосновений и объятий... <br/>Любовь смертных тоже была красивой. Пусть кто-то попробует сказать, что Айт не красив, когда на его скулах и плечах горит румянец, зрачки расширены, а на лбу поблескивают капельки пота, когда он запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею поцелуям, и облизывает губы…<br/>Деррен влюбился, как самый человеческий человек. По самые пятки. И ему, несмотря на бесконечные панические атаки, вовсе не хотелось уходить, но беглеца нашли и вернули на ту сторону. Птица снова оказалась в клетке и Айту понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы найти выход. Выход на Дорогу — туда, где их не мог достать никто. И амулеты достал какие-то особые, гораздо мощнее, чем те, что притащил в первый раз. От мотоцикла Айта и вообще от машин Деррен благодаря им больше не шарахался, и к городам постепенно начал привыкать. Хотя, конечно, по-настоящему отдыхал и расслаблялся в захолустных уголках с минимумом благ цивилизации. Но ему всегда было любопытно, что именно Айт, большой любитель шумных мегаполисов, покажет в этот раз, какую из удивительных сторон человеческой жизни. Он полюбил гулять пешком по улицам и смотреть на город с высоты птичьего полета, заходить в кофейни, чайные, рестораны, и особенно — в джаз-бары. Иногда сам садился за инструмент и импровизировал в свое удовольствие. Джаз вообще был, по его мнению, одним из лучших человеческих изобретений. Сидам этой музыки никогда не понять, ну так им и надо. </p><p>— Как ты? — спросмил Айт, имея в виду его самочувствие. <br/>— Все хорошо, — сказал он с улыбкой, и даже не лукавил. Никакого дискомфорта не чувствовал — наверное, совсем привык.  <br/>— Мне нравится. Вечером будет совсем красиво.<br/>— Это да, — кивнул Айт, — вид на ночной город должен быть офигенный. <br/>— Кровать только как-то неудачно стоит, — посетовал Деррен. <br/>Широкая кровать была почему-то почти задвинута в угол. А ему вдруг представилось, как они будут заниматься любовью с видом на сверкающий огнями мегаполис внизу…<br/>— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — засмеялся Айт и притянул его к себе, легонько куснул за мочку уха. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Например, постелим одеяло у окна прямо на полу. М-м? <br/>— Точно. Очень хорошая мысль. <br/>— А пока — в душ, переодеться и гулять? — предложил Айт. — Тут есть старый город. Тебе должно понравиться. </p><p>Конечно, Деррену понравилось. В старом городе был ажурный белокаменный собор, а уж соборы смертные умели строить. Получалось почти так же красиво, как у фейри. <br/>Еще там была вкусная еда, прохладное и сладкое легкое вино с фруктами, и музыка — много музыки. Деррен слушал, потом играл — а Айт стоял, облокотившись на пианино, и смотрел на него. Потом они танцевали и целовались, и никто, по счастью, не тыкал в них пальцем и не требовал выйти вон. Еще одно преимущество больших городов. </p><p>А потом они вернулись в номер, расстелили одеяло у огромного окна и любили друг друга на фоне тысяч городских огней, мерцающих далеко внизу.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Для тех, кто не в курсе :<br/>1. Миры Дороги/Трассы - не игра и не чья-то франшиза. Это мой личный сеттинг, который я конструирую на основе тропа про дорогу между мирами, фигурирующего во множестве произведений. В нем есть заимствования, а есть элементы, придуманные мной.<br/>2. В этом сеттинге у меня случаются фанфикшн и ориджи. Оригинальные персонажи часто вдохновлены реальными личностями, но не являются ими. Они не только носят другие имена, но и обзаводятся собственным бэкграундом, дополнительными чертами характера и привычками.<br/>3. На Дороге нет и не будет сквозного сюжета, но персонажи могут мигрировать из одного текста в другой и изредка пересекаться друг с другом. Сюда вот, как видите, забрели Ален, Мунаката и Не Минцзюэ. Я не обозначила их в шапке, потому что они тут просто камео и вообще сюрприз =)</p><p>Другие тексты в сеттинге Дороги:<br/>"На закат" - с персонажами Кей-проджекта https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724355<br/>"Никто не любит Инквизицию" - с персонажами Хайкью https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401078</p><p>Конкретно в этом тексте есть не только Дорога, но упоминается и другой мой любимый троп - Граница между мирами. Ньютаун - город, где Граница между миром людей и миром фейри очень тонка. Айт родом из Ньютауна, а Деррен - с Той, сидской стороны.<br/>Про Ньютаун подробнее в оридже "Дело о цвете папоротника": https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630574</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>